


记一次轮班（兼论瞭望塔环境控制问题引发的浪漫关系）

by ANX7



Series: 瞭望塔曲艺社 [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Animated Universe, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANX7/pseuds/ANX7
Summary: 起初，哈尔觉得“超人被蝙蝠侠丢出门”这种事情并不能成为什么奇怪走向下文的开端。他错了。





	记一次轮班（兼论瞭望塔环境控制问题引发的浪漫关系）

**Author's Note:**

> 一个完全没有用上的设定——CK和LL和平分手。

 

 

对于超人被蝙蝠侠丢出监控室这件事情，前来换班的绿灯侠早就见怪不怪了。

 

一道带着电光的红影及时地出现在抛物线轨迹的另一端施加了另一个作用力，才没让刀枪不入的大个子（又）把瞭望塔坚固的墙面砸出一个凶案现场的人形来。

咬着热狗的速跑者把刚才一股脑塞进同伴怀里的宝贝零食夺了回来——顺带一提，哈尔对灯发誓他甚至没反应过来自己手里多了东西——然后对着地上多出的一个浅坑干巴巴地说：“哦，至少地板比较好修。”

“谁砸谁修，”绿灯侠快乐地退开一步以防蝙蝠侠突然出场算账，“你们俩要猜拳吗？”

罪魁祸首谁也没理他。嘴里鼓鼓囊囊塞着半个热狗的闪电侠同情地用肩膀顶了顶一声不吭的超人——他实在腾不出手来，至少在汉堡和曲奇都这么好吃的情况下——夸张地做着口型：“ _你——又怎么——惹到——他——啦——_ ”

 

超人一定很沮丧，被无视的绿灯侠心想，他都难过得飘不起来了。

很沮丧的超人先生把眉毛拧成一条刀刻般严厉的弧线，看样子正在思考怎么填平地上的坑。

哈尔抑制住变出一辆压路机把这群围着蝙蝠侠转的盟友都碾成海报贴画挂到蝙蝠洞墙上的冲动，不耐烦地说：“哦得了吧，有哪一天你 **没有** 被他目中无人地踢开三五次吗？”

当事人保持沉默——哈尔知道他并不是真的在数——然后巴里说：“呃…… **每一天** ？”

“嘿巴里，这没有帮助！”哈尔恼怒道，然后他反应过来了，“哦，很聪明，我夸张，你也夸张。”

巴里看起来并不想搭理这个状况外的灯侠。小红人看着蹲下来捡了什么东西的蓝大个——哈尔无法自控地注意到他们的主席落在地上的时候好像也没有印象中那么 **大个** ——忧心忡忡地说：“我也不知道该不该担忧？我是说，如果他终于开始揍你了，大概说明他从连对你说话都要放轻十个蝙蝠分贝的内疚状态中走出来了？”

（“ **蝙蝠分贝** 又是什么！”哈尔抗议，“还有，你说的真的是我们认识的那位蝙蝠侠？不是什么甜蜜的长腿叔叔假扮的？”）

“我不知道，巴里，”超人耸耸肩，“也许我应该怀念那种状态？”

他把一个蓝色的小罐子塞进外星制服不知道哪里藏着的兜里。哈尔对此施以怀疑的一瞥。

“但他也没打开通知系统让我们快点滚去干活，”巴里说，“或者让你去写报道，你知道，如果他以前真的有你们说的那么凶的话……”

“他有。”哈尔斩钉截铁，而另一位听众正试图让自己的附和看起来不那么热切。

泡在蜜罐子里的闪电侠无所谓地挥挥手。“就算是吧。总之，我的意思是，他还没有若无其事到出来让你……”小红人绞尽脑汁思考他能想到最恶毒的话，“ _‘用披风裹住你的红屁股滚进马桶顺便离开我的视线’_ ？”

绿灯侠怀疑地看了看发言者的制服上家长指引的部位，又看了看超人，决定不作提醒。

超人阴郁地想象了一下那个场面。谢天谢地，至少复生以来他自己这一边的内疚还没完全消除。

“所以你刚才一定做了什么事情，”巴里说，“换到以前，我说不上，他可能会拿氪石蝙蝠镖砸你脑袋的事？”

他看起来被自己都吓到了：“哇，那一定是我无法想象的事情了…… **莲恩小姐是他的女儿吗** ？”

“什么？”超人被超级速度者超级扭曲的思维吓成了小记者，“不！我说！当然不是！”

然后他看起来更惊恐了——旁观的绿灯侠奇怪地觉得这个表情莫名的眼熟——“他有 **那种东西** ？”

“女儿？”戴安娜问，“据我所知没有。”

惊恐到不自觉腾空的超人完全没来得及问候突然出现的神奇女侠。“氪石蝙蝠镖？”

“呒，”咬着雪糕球的女士沉吟了一下，“这个我不能保证。”

绿灯侠绝望地举起手：“戴安娜，你今天助长这段无聊对话的兴致让我决定对你的美丽视而不见。“

”我该说什么，哈尔，”女侠揶揄道，“ _谢谢你_ ？”

“这个联盟是 **邪恶的** 。”哈尔断言，然后他飘起来宣告道，“现在，容我告辞，我要去向联盟的衣食父母黑暗恐惧先生商讨退出组合事宜了！”

戴安娜把笑容埋在了黏糊糊的香草味背后：“我决定把阻止这个可爱男团解散的任务交给金主先生的巨额违约金。”

（“我们还有那种东西？”巴里震惊地问。）

绿灯侠变出一对巨化女尺寸的绿色耳塞表示听而不闻的坚决，戴安娜不怀好意地摸着腰间的绳索。“或者，”她以一种令人屈膝的威严（和 **美** ！）说，“我可以强迫你。”

“不，你不能，”灯侠抱起手臂——他甚至不知道自己撅起了嘴，“ _‘英勇无畏’_ ，记得吗？”

“清清楚楚。”女士含含混混地说。

 

哈尔决定把注意力转向被晾在一边克拉克。“所以，蓝大个，”他用抓住挡箭牌的语气说，“你刚刚要拿给蝙蝠侠的是什么东西——别装，我看到了——我也许可以顺便给你带进去，如果它那么重要的……呃，不那么重要的话？”

“我建议你不要。”超人低沉地说，但在戴安娜鼓励的目光下还是把它拿了出来，“我不知道是不是地域差别，至少在我的故乡——地球上那个——人们不会因为朋友拿出它就立刻将对方过肩摔。”

巴里看了看那盒凡士林，决定那不足够他将自己与香蕉奶昔分开，就为了说句公道话。

“……这个牌子在哥谭一定口碑很差。”当事人叹了口气，“要么就是我在蝙蝠侠那里口碑很差。”

_张口结舌是成为联盟成员的一部分！_ 伶牙俐齿的绿灯侠告诫自己。但他还是没控制住。

“也许两者都有。”他飘过去拍了拍红色披风下的肩。

“你的语言也是绿的吗？”超人受伤地问，澄澈的蓝眼睛瞪得老大——哈尔觉得联盟应该禁止盟友互相攻击，尤其是通过狗狗眼，而戴安娜持相反意见。

在场唯一的成熟女性打断了他们的互相伤害。“哦，卡尔，你真可爱。”她说。

“怎么？”哈尔不敢置信地问。

他被无视了， **再一次** 。

“我只是觉得瞭望塔湿度有点低，”很可爱的超人终于舍得向大家辩解，“既然他连去食堂喝口水都不愿意……”

戴安娜接过那个惹人发怒的小盒子看了看，克拉克举起双手。“在你问之前，戴安娜，我的工资买不起那些……”他努力想了想，满怀期望地提议道，“迪奥？之类的唇膏。”

戴安娜加深的笑纹应该意味着他的努力失败了，于是穷人家的超人垂头丧气地补充：“我也用不上，不会去买。”

“而且你知道，布鲁斯也不是那种养尊处优的小少爷！”他现在看起来像在为加害者辩解了，（“不知怎么的，我很怀疑。”哈尔说，“他是在形容那个拥有连司康饼都能做好吃的 **宇宙级别** 管家的人吗？”）“我甚至见过他在跟监路上把一团我碰都不会碰的、长得像泥巴的东西塞进嘴里！”

“那可能是阿尔弗雷德的星级姜汁饼在巨大加速度下的成果，”巴里小声说，“所以这个证据不那么有力。”

“巴里！”克拉克生气地瞪着速跑者，“帮帮忙？”

戴安娜连同盒子一起塞过一个嗔怪的眼神，接着变戏法似地交给他一支货真价实（看起来还很贵）的唇膏。

“真的吗？戴安娜？你居然在制服里放化妆品？”巴里含着包菜叶问。

“这不算化妆品，”戴安娜说，“而且瞭望塔确实太干了。”

克拉克透过卷毛忧郁地看着手里那支唇膏：“不知怎的，我觉得 _‘超人给了蝙蝠侠一支口红’_ 这件事听起来也不是那么…… **安全无氪石** 。”

“看在赫拉的份上，你们这些男孩！”戴安娜无奈地说，紧接着就在谁也没反应过来的时刻打开了监控室的门。

 

“布鲁斯，”她语气轻快地招呼，“你在这儿啊。”

三个 **超级男孩儿** 唰地闪到了门两边，心知肚明蝙蝠侠只是假装没看见他们。

“显而易见，”黑色的身影冷冰冰地说，“既然某位排在我后面的灯侠迟迟不来接班。”

“ _我要把这个怪在你头上_ 。”哈尔无声地控诉克拉克，后者完全是幸灾乐祸地露出了小虎牙。

“来点水吗？”戴安娜问，“你看起来很干。”

“也许因为蝙蝠不是水生动物？”布鲁斯说，“不了，我渴不死。”

“嗯哼，但你嘴唇裂了。”戴安娜指出。

克拉克用作弊的视力看到了布鲁斯在蝙蝠侠的面具里下意识地舔了舔破口的嘴唇——上帝禁止！这一条也应该写进联盟禁章！——然后为微不足道的刺痛小小地瑟缩了一下。

“好吧，下次提醒我给轮值室也加上能满足必要生活需求的机器。”布鲁斯喃喃道，“以及，不， **我不要** 。”

戴安娜看起来就快要笑出声了：“拜托，布鲁斯，你是觉得 _‘当众搽唇膏’_ 这件事情就能毁掉蝙蝠侠的联盟威严吗？”

“我想说‘是’，但我不想让你太得意。”蝙蝠侠背过身去，一巴掌拍在了控制台上。

门迅速合上了，差点把跑进跑出的闪电侠夹在中间。

“不懂分享！”无辜的小红人鼻尖碰着门板指控道。话音未落，门又打开，出现了另一个黑漆漆的鼻尖。

三道目光不约而同聚焦在鼻尖下方的嘴唇上——天地良心，他们甚至都不弯！——淡玫瑰色，柔软而饱满，汪着一抹水泽。

“戴安娜的唇膏一定很有效。”巴里磕磕巴巴地评价。美丽的半神在黑暗骑士的身后笑着向他眨了眨眼。

“你觉得？”联盟顾问阴森森地说。闪电侠迅速给自己嘴上打了个叉。

好极了，光是这个来自地狱的电子合成音就能让所有人无视他看起来很好亲的嘴唇并保持笔直。绿灯侠自我宽慰着松了一口气。

然后他听到身后的人吸了一口气。

……可能放心得太早了一些。

在他开始揣摩之前，蝙蝠侠嘶声吼道：“乔丹，你迟到了八分十九秒！现在，滚去值班！”

哈尔翻了个白眼，决定高抬贵手放超级黑暗的普通人类一马，径直（或者说故意）从他头顶上飞进了监控室。监控台边的戴安娜拍了拍灯侠的手背，一副欣赏普契尼的陶醉神情。

——巴里甚至抱着仅剩的半杯奶昔找了个好位置。

“而你，超人！滚……”

 

哥特重金属的混响停止了。

又犹豫了一下。

 

“ **克拉克** ，”蝙蝠侠低声说，“回家去。”

被点名的超人没有被他纡尊降贵的声调所吓倒——虽然他本能地飘起来了一英尺，好让自己俯看着黑暗骑士的短耳朵增加气势——而是抱着手臂说：“怎么了，布鲁斯？你没有话要说吗？”

蝙蝠侠在面罩后面看了看他——竟然！哈尔觉得自己也许是在梦中！——让步了：“好吧，超人，如果你想让我……”

“我不要你道歉，布鲁斯，”超人皱着眉头说，“我的天哪，在你的字典里是不是没有一个叫做 **解释** 的词？”

“我想是没有。”蝙蝠侠干巴巴地承认。

“提醒我下次给《星球日报》 _‘咬文嚼字’_ 专栏供稿。”克拉克说，“顺便采访一下，韦恩先生对…… _‘面部保养品’_ ？就这么挑剔吗？”

蝙蝠侠装束下的韦恩先生懊恼地哼了一声：“你赢了。好的，听着，我很抱歉”

没能骗到一次专访的小记者看起来有些迷惑：“就……布鲁斯，你到底为什么要道歉？”

“为揍了你一顿？”布鲁斯耸肩。

“这不算，”克拉克说，“这充其量算是我 _‘为了不让你伤到自己而自己把自己扔了出去’_ ——天哪这听起来就像个绕口令。”

布鲁斯脸色看起来臭极了：“多谢提醒，我觉得氪石蝙蝠镖应当提上日程了。”

“啊哈，”克拉克摇了摇手指，“岔开话题在一个职业的调查记者面前是不会成功的，受访人先生。”

“或者是为了避免被你烧掉脑叶。”毫不悔改，非常、非常的布鲁斯。

“嘿！”克拉克觉得自己受到了冒犯，“别把我说得像是什么青春期热视线不受控制的小男孩好吗？”

“你看，一般来说，我们的青春期小男孩并没有这种烦恼，半神先生。”布鲁斯说，“顺带一提， **‘职业调查记者’** ？”

克拉克挫败地落了下来：“布鲁斯，我就此宣布你的超能力是 **‘超级惹人生气’** ……”

“那听起来很实用。”蝙蝠侠不置可否。

“……和 **‘超级听不懂人话’** ！”

“准确来说，‘外星人话’？”

外星人气得用钢铁之爪按住了刚刚被认证了超能力的蝙蝠侠的肩膀，大声打断他：“就一秒钟，布鲁斯，你是 **‘蝙蝠侠’** 不是 **‘刺猬侠’** ！”

“……没说我是。” **不是刺猬侠** 的那位没顾上拯救自己多半被捏出了淤青的肩膀，先从鼻子里哼出一句。

克拉克心虚地松了手劲，清清嗓子：“我是说……咳，我并不想控诉你把我丢出了监控室。我不会受伤—— _好吧心里有点受伤，不过还行，我能应付_ ——花钱修墙的人反正也是你。就只是，作为你的朋友，我想知道你为什么又跟自己过不去。”

“以及你是不是真的只能接受戴安娜的‘上流社会、镶金戴玉’唇膏不能接受一罐普通药店里的凡士林。这听起来非常哥谭王子、一点也不蝙蝠侠。”他用与超级听力相对应的超级小声——如果有这种东西的话——说，并没有指望对方能听见。

 

但他们站得太近了。

 

超人都能感觉到蝙蝠侠琥珀色的眼睛里流露出来的、如果有实质的话一定能被命名为冷冻视线或者其他什么类似东西的寒意。

他分神琢磨了一下要不要告诉布鲁斯他的 **“蝙蝠式不赞同视线”** 能够很好的抑制超人的热视线，决定暂时还是对这只守口如瓶的蝙蝠报复性地保密，然后认输般的松开了手。

“我猜现在莫名其妙就轮到我道歉了。”克拉克说。

“你非要知道的话，”布鲁斯才像是被打败了——这真是值得纪念的时刻——他甚至关掉了变声器，“好吧，我为恶意揣测你而道歉。”

克拉克惊愕了：“一罐 **凡士林** 哪有恶意揣测的空间？”

布鲁斯躲回蝙蝠侠面具后面狠狠地瞪了他一眼，意思是 _给我闭嘴_ 。很有威胁性，但他也知道这时候闭嘴就意味着永远也别想得到答案。

 

一个——绿色的——老式电话很好地解除了克拉克的尴尬，显然超人才是他们两个中比较愿意应和绿灯侠胡闹的那一位，所以他默默地接了起来。

“嗨，大超，”哈尔的声音快乐地说，“我有一个很好的解释。”

“不，你没有。”蝙蝠侠咆哮——好了，现在他又把变声器打开了。

“你看，虽然我不是什么百万封面宝贝，但是花花公子这部分我还是懂一点儿的。”绿灯侠继续说。

蝙蝠侠看起来很想离开。

超人假装不经意地踩住了他长长的披风。

“老蝙蝠刚才的状态大概可以称为 _‘发现朋友想要搞我的屁股’_ 的应激反应，”绿灯侠的措辞也十分 **英勇无畏** ，闪电侠看起已经惊呆了，甚至忘记捂住灯侠造孽的嘴，“考虑到对象是谁，我不能说我怪他有错。”

克拉克的脸涨红了。

“蝙蝠侠！”他跳起来喊道。获得（披风）自由的蝙蝠侠一言不发扭头就走。

“我分得清公私！”超人对着翻飞的黑披风大声控诉，“我才不会在 **工作时间** 干这种事！”

黑披风顿了顿。

 

“呃……”巴里张大了嘴，被灯侠用一个巨大的绿手套连头带脸地闷住。

 

“等等，不不不，”克拉克把脸埋进手掌里，“拉奥啊，我在说什么！布鲁斯你听我……”

黑披风的主人回过头瞟了他一眼：“你有的是时间好好向我 **解释** 。既然我们已经……”

 

“ **下班了** 。”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 我本以为旁观视角和聊天扯皮能让三代走心。  
> 然而很不幸，漫长的扯淡之后，他们在心的步骤似乎只停留了一个空格，就立刻要奔下三路去了。
> 
> 非要带哈尔玩系列。我个人认为这（依然）是一个人人都爱老蝙蝠的OOC傻白甜故事。


End file.
